


Managing

by Perkyandproud



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-17
Updated: 2010-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perkyandproud/pseuds/Perkyandproud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glorfindel reflects on how Ecthelion channeled his fears.  (Brief mention of Ecthelion's death)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Managing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge for Back to Middle Earth Month. Challenge was: _Create a story, poem, or artwork that responds to the following quote: "Of course it's happening inside your head, but why on earth should that mean that it is not real?" -- Albus Dumbledore&lt;./i&gt;_

****Early 3rd Age, Imladris

Elrond gave the signal and everyone heard the water start to bubble up. Moments later Celebrian clapped delightedly as the fountain, an anniversary present from her dear husband, flowed into life.

"It is the perfect thing for my garden! Oh thank you!" she said.

Glorfindel, standing with others of the household, looked at it, both simple and complex, and reflected on how something so beautiful could be the product of someone's fears.

****Early days of Gondolin

Ecthelion was tense every time he and Glorfindel had guard duty to watch over those who came to the river for water, to bathe or swim, or to wash their clothes. Finally Glorfindel asked him about it, late one evening over dinner.

"I know this will sound ridiculous," Ecthelion said, his loose hair falling forward to shield his face. "But...I am afraid...of water."

Glorfindel blinked. His brave and bold best friend was afraid of...water? "Really?"

His friend nodded.

"I...Have you had a bad experience with it that I do not know about?" Glorfindel asked.

The dark head shook. "Not...exactly. You know those nightmares I would occasionally get when we were crossing the Helcaraxë?"

Glorfindel nodded.

"I dreamt of drowning; of suffocating in water, unable to reach the surface. Every time someone wished for fire as we crossed...I wished just as hard for none. As long as we were cold the ice could not melt and we were safe," Ecthelion said. He looked up through the veil of his hair. "Each time I see someone in the river I remember that feeling and...I am afraid. Ridiculous as it is."

Glorfindel laid a hand on his friend's arm. "Fear is not ridiculous. If it exists within you, then it is real. The trick, from what I have been shown, is to master it, to find a way to channel it so that it no longer controls you."

Ecthelion smiled a little. "Channel my fear? I shall give your words careful thought, my friend. Thank you."

****Later, still in Gondolin

Glorfindel watched with pride as Turgon finished draping his friend in his new ceremonial robes and turned to announce, "All cheer for our newest House and its Lord, Ecthelion of the Fountain!"

As the flutes started to play and the buffet was swarmed, Glorfindel finally made it over to Ecthelion's side. "Congratulations, my friend. The fountains, the baths, the aqueducts, your work truly has earned you this honor."

Ecthelion smiled back at him. "I owe it all to you, Glorfindel."

"To me? How so?" Glorfindel asked, taken aback.

The new lord put his arm around Glorfindel's shoulder and pointed at the central fountain that stood before the king's palace. "You were the one who told me to channel my fears!"

Glorfindel laughed, surprised. "You took me literally."

Ecthelion's smile broadened. "It is both functional and beautiful, the heated baths are quite popular and the raised washing stations are highly appreciated. The river can now be enjoyed for its simple splendor again...from a distance, preferably. I channeled the Void out of my fear!"

"I see that." Glorfindel turned and looked at him. "So, like the water you have tamed your fear?"

"Not tamed," Ecthelion said, his face serious again. "Managed. For now, both are...managed."

****End of flashback

Returning his mind to the present, Glorfindel's smile was bittersweet. His friend had drowned in his own fountain, crushed by the weight of Gothmog, but his creations had helped many to escape the fires and make it through the tunnel to safety. Indeed, without that same fountain, Ecthelion would have burned up before he could kill the Balrogs' Chief and even more would have died.

"Both beautiful and functional," Glorfindel murmured. He raised a glass to his friend's memory. "But never tame."


End file.
